politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Britannian Empire (alliance)
Not to be confused with The Holy Britannian Empire (Nation) The Holy Britannian Empire is a white color alliance in the continent of North America. The alliance is founded by hadesflames. Government Charter Article I: Preamble The Holy Britannian Empire (herein referred to as “Britannia”) is an alliance open to all nations of Orbis who meet our application standards. It is the goal of all citizens of Britannia (herin referred to as “Britannians”) to promote justice, prosperity and the well being of all fellow Britannians under the leadership of our Emperor. Further, we agree to work fiercely in the pursuit of glory for the empire. Article II: Britannian Citizenship All members in good standing are considered full citizens of Britannia, a.k.a “Britannians.” All Britannians are eligible to hold office in the House of Lords, or the Senate so long as they have been full citizens for at least 2 weeks, unless an imperial waiver is granted. Furthermore, only Britannians who have held office in the House of Lords are capable of becoming Prime Minister. Likewise, only Britannians who have served as Prime Minister are eligible to accede the throne to become Emperor. Article III: Parliament The government of Britannia is divided into 2 branches, the House of Lords and the Senate. The House of Lords represents the Britannian aristocracy, and members are appointed by the Emperor. The seat of a lord in the House of Lords is permanent unless the Emperor sees it fit to dismiss the lord. Lords may also resign should they feel they can no longer perform their duties to a satisfactory level. Each lord in the House of Lords will be assigned to rule over a ministry of the Empire. These ministries and their respective titles are as follow: * Lord of Defense (Ministry of Defense) * Lord of Finance (Ministry of Finance) * Lord of Foreign Affairs (Ministry of Foreign Affairs) * Lord of Internal Affairs (Ministry of Internal Affairs) Lords also have emergency powers to revoke any Britannian's citizenship so long as they are not members of Parliament, the Emperor the Prime Minister or the Lord of Technology, on matters of alliance security. The lord must post the expulsion in a public setting where all full citizens may see, and present evidence for their action. The expulsion may be overturned within forty-eight hours by another lord or anytime by the Prime Minister or the Emperor. After 24 hours have passed, a trial must be held for the expelled member to decide whether the expulsion will be permanent. The trial will be handed by policy as set forth by the Ministry of Internal Affairs, however the decision must be made by a majority vote by all members of the alliance. This majority is defined as 67% of the vote. If 67% of the vote is not met, then the expulsion will be immediately reversed upon the conclusion of the vote. The Senate represents the Britannian common class, and is the lower house of parliament. As such, members are voted in by all citizens of the empire. Senators will serve for a period of 3 months, unless they are forced to resign, or are removed by the Emperor or Prime Minister. If a resignation or removal of a senator takes place, a special election will be held to replace the senator for the remainder of the term. Senators will serve as a sub-commander to one of the ministries mentioned above. Senators are appointed to their ministry by the Emperor. The Emperor also has the power to shut down the Senate at any time indefinitely. Ariticle IV: The Emperor 1. The Emperor: The Emperor is the leader of the alliance. Power to the Parliament is derived from the Emperor, as such the Parliament of Britannia is subordinate to the Emperor. The Emperor maintains the power to overrule any decision by the Parliament, as well as The Power to set Policy both internally and externally at will. Only the Emperor has the power to declare war. The Emperor also has emergency powers to revoke citizenship of any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security, unless they are a former emperor or the Lord of Technology. This expulsion power is separate to the power held by Lords, and may not be overturned by anyone other than the Emperor. Furthermore, no trial will be held for such an expulsion. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. 2. Lord of Technology: The Lord of Technology is charged with maintaining and hosting the offsite forum of Britannia. Although the Lord of Technology is a Lord, and member of the aristocracy, they are not a member of parliament, nor do they have any of the powers of lords defined by this charter. The first Emperor of Britannia is charged with serving as the Lord of Technology. From then on, future Lords of Technology may only be appointed by a resigning Lord of Technology. The Emperor does not have any power over this affair, unless they are also the Lord of Technology. The Lord of Technology may not be expelled by any means. This section may not be amended unless approved by the Lord of Technology. 3. Imperial Succession: Upon making the decision to retire the Emperor will choose a Britannian in good standing, who has served at some point as a Prime Minister, to accede to the throne as the new Emperor. All former Emperors will continue to hold the title of Emperor, however they will not have any of the powers of an Emperor as defined by this charter. 4. Former Emperors: A former Emperor will have a lifetime membership and will serve as an adviser to the Emperor, his officers and the Parliament of Britannia. Should the presence of a former Emperor represent a direct and dire threat to the interests of the alliance the Emperor may make a motion within Parliament to temporarily suspend their title and the access that comes with that title. Should a simple majority, defined as 50%+1, of Parliament agree, the former Emperor will have their title and privileges suspended. Once the threat of a former emperor's presence has passed, the Emperor must unilaterally lift the suspension. Furthermore, a former emperor who has had his title suspended may not be expelled from Britannia unless an Expulsion trial is held for them as defined in Article VI of this charter. Once a former emperor is expelled by trial, they permanently lose all former titles. Article VI: Expulsion from Britannia Any citizen can submit a motion to revoke the citizenship of a fellow member from the empire to the Britannian Parliament, unless the accused is the Lord of Technology. The citizen filing this motion must present evidence for Parliament to consider the case at which point trial proceedings must be held under the supervision of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The accused member will be given 24 hours to respond to the accusations. Parliament or the Emperor may extend the time for response, investigation, and deliberation if they so wish; afterwards a simple aye or nay poll will be made in which all members may vote on expelling the accused. In order for the motion to carry 67% of the members must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 24 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperor cannot be expelled from the alliance. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any member from expulsion. Former Emperors, however, are capable of being expelled from the alliance in this way. Article VII: Amendments to the Charter This charter may only be modified in any way by the Emperor. The Emperor is empowered to amend or in any way modify this charter in part or in full as he/she deems necessary. However, article IV section 2 may only be modified or removed with the approval of the Lord of Technology. Wars Involved * Silent War = =